The Rebirth
by andwedanced
Summary: KagKou OCGinta Pairings! Full summary inside!


FULL SUMMARY  
Koga and Ginta find an injured demon. It is a girl no older than 15 in human years, but she is like no demon they've ever seen before.

Kouga seeks out Kagome so that she can help heal the girl because her demon blood is not properly healing her. Kagome willingly goes with him upon finding Inuyasha with Kikyo.

This girl, is the one of the two Chosen Ones that are to carry out the rebirth of the Earth, and what happens when they find out that Kagome is the other? What are the changes Kagome is being faced with? And when she is faced with the largest decision of her life what will she do?

Also, are Koga and Kagome growing close? And while Ginta mourns the death of his best friend, Hakakku, is he finding his savior in this girl?

**Chapter 1: Koga's Find and Kagome's Discovery**

Her feet pounded on the ground. The woods felt like they were closing in on her. Kira's head swam with thoughts. 'Why me?' 'Why now?'

It was calling her name again. Its voice was deep, beautiful, almost melodic.

The sound rang in her ears, making her want to stop. Her pace slowed, but only for a moment. Soon her feet were tearing at the ground again. If it were not for her demon instincts she would have stopped for the voice long ago. If Kira had it her way, she would have let go years ago.

Yet, the demon, or some other force within, had kept her holding on, even if it was just by a thread.

It was dark and Kira's foot suddenly caught a root. It caused her step to falter and for a moment, she paused.

She was caught.

The creature was bathed in such a strong dark aura it was impossible for her to see the creature. Suddenly, her muscles contorted in pain. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back on the ground. She wrenched her body in pain. It was talking to her. Telling her things. It wasn't bad things just normal things. She was trying to hold on to consciousness, but soon, all went dark.

Kouga and Ginta were out on guard duty when the smell of blood and the salt of tears assaulted their sensitive noses. Following the scent, they found a trail of blood. The trail led them into the darkest part of the wood where they found a girl no older than 15 in human years.

The girl was lying on her back. Blood was caked around various wounds on her abdomen, back, legs and arms.

Surprisingly though there was not even the slightest bruise on her face. It was unmarred in anyway.

Kouga could easily hear that her heart still beat and her breathing was even. It was almost like she was asleep.

'She seems so peaceful,' Ginta thought surprised, 'Serene almost. Beautiful.'

"Ginta, take the girl to the den!" Kouga ordered. "I'm going to get Kagome."

"What? Why Kagome?"

"She's a miko! Maybe she can heal the girl. The wounds are too massive for us to rely on her demon blood alone."

Ginta nodded knowing the severity of her situation. He also knew Kouga's urgency because of the fact she was also a wolf demon.

"Go now! Go to the den and keep her in your quarters until we get there."

Ginta quickly picked up the girl. He slid one arm around her back and the other one under her knees. Even in her state she sighed and rested her head on his chest. Ginta faltered at the action then headed toward the den. Kouga saw him off then started toward where he thought Kagome might be.

Kagome vainly searched the village for Inuyasha. 'Damn it! Where could he be?'

She had now wandered off into the outskirts of the forest. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome peeked through the bushes to see Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo had her arms draped around Inuyasha's neck as Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist. "Inuyasha, do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"What about that reincarnation of mine?" Kikyo sounded so snotty making Kagome red with anger.

"She means nothing she never has. The only reason I even kept her around was because she reminded me of you." Inuyasha said these things so easily. Like he hadn't even noticed that it was wrong. He then closed the space between himself and Kikyo by kissing her.

Kagome's anger melted to sadness, betrayal, and pain. Tears spilled from her eyes and Inuyasha was so 'occupied' that he didn't even smell it. Her tears streamed down her face as she ran back to the hut. She was surprised to see Kouga arriving at the same time.

"Kagome!" Kouga's voice was filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Kouga-kun! He was with Kikyo and they were kissing and, and..." she collapsed into his awaiting arms, sobbing.  
"Kagome, it's okay. I always knew that mutt would hurt you. Listen, I need you to come with me anyway. You could stay, with me, if you wanted."

"You need me? Why?"

"Ginta and I found a wolf demon girl wounded in the woods! We need your help." Then, with a small smile he added, "We can talk on the way."

Sry it's so short! I'll make the next one longer! I PROMISE! Only if you review though!


End file.
